Without A Single Damn Doubt
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Caitlin agrees to a series of speed dates at Iris' urging and then runs into Harry after his own not-so-awesome blind date. They talk and confide in each other - learning almost by accident how the other feels; without a single damn doubt they push past the blockades they've created and discover a whole new world.


Iris dropped a pamphlet at Caitlin's computer station. "You're not allowed to say no, I had to pull a lot of strings to get you added in at the last minute."

"Wha-?" Caitlin picked up the glossy paper and squinted at the fine print. "Is this what I think it is?"

One hand on Caitlin's shoulder and her other pointing to the happy singles in the ad, Iris cleared her throat. "Ronnie wouldn't want you to be lonely, you know that. I'm not saying jump into a relationship…but you need to start getting out there."

"I'm fine, I don't need to find anybody by speed dating; I have work and all my friends at work."

"Really? And which one of these golden people are you going to start romancing? Cisco the height challenged brain trust who's the man you think of as a brother? Harry the bitter smart-mouth? Ralph the sleaze?" Iris muffled her laughter and wiped her tears. "Or should we hire an intern? Someone young?"

Her tone indignant Caitlin said, "I like everybody the same!"

Now clutching her stomach, Iris was belly-laughing. "I'm gonna let Ralph know!"

"Don't!" Caitlin's panicked tone was all Iris could have asked for - deep and true terror. "I'll go peacefully!"

Iris smirked. "I knew you would."

* * *

The hostess parroted her rote speech and Caitlin grit her teeth and thanked her presence of mind she'd gone with a long-lasting all-day lipstick. At least Iris' heart was in the right place; that girl was so happy with Barry… Iris only wanted her friends happy too. Caitlin glanced around the room; looking at the available single people. About half of the men looked desperate and maybe three-quarters of the women had the same deer in the headlights look.

A bell signaled the beginning of the dating frenzy; the shortest but most self-assured man Caitlin had ever seen plopped himself into the seat opposite herself. "How you doin'?" He even licked his lips and wriggled his eyebrows.

It took all of Caitlin's fortitude not to laugh, but she couldn't resist winding up her impromptu Romeo. "Joey?!"

To his credit, her erstwhile suitor only smirked and said, "Ayyyy! I'm Gary but who doesn't love dat show?"

"Joey always made me smile."

"I bet I could too." The short man thrust out his hand and took a strong grip on Caitlin's. "Pleased to meet ya!"

"Caitlin." She removed her hand from Gary's wet fingers. "One of my titles is doctor, what's your vocation?"

"I like camping, like in the Catskill Mountains!" Gary smiled and nodded, aiming his eyes down as far as they could go Caitlin's shirt. "Gimme a trailer and lotsa beer and the beauty of nature!"

"Sounds fun!" Caitlin couldn't bring herself to clue Gary into what she'd actually meant. Time to run out the clock then. "Where else do you like to camp?" As she expected, Gary was only too happy to blather on and on about himself. He was still trying to look down her shirt but seeing as he was short, Caitlin knew there was nothing to worry about. Then the five minute whistle shrilled and the next loser, um, guy arrived and sat down at her table.

He was dark haired with green eyes, a medium build and had a real tan. A plus in Caitlin's opinion; those spray booth tans were abominations. She could give him a chance.

Then he spoke, dashing her optimism. "You're not even near my type, but I'll throw you a bone. Where do you see yourself in five years?"

Ignoring this man's rudeness took a toll on Caitlin but she dug deep and found a small chunk of politeness. "I'll own a large, sprawling home and share it with several cats and more than a few dogs. The interest I make from my long term deposits will pay for some of my bills and alimony will take care of everything else." She fluttered her eyelashes. "I don't believe in prenups either."

"Um hum."

Caitlin threw herself even farther into her web of deceit. "Marriage means the man will support the woman forever even if it fails." The man's eyes bulged but to his credit he didn't interject. Too bad Caitlin wasn't feeling merciful. "Of course it's the man's failing. He should have been able to plot out the marriage future for, say -" Caitlin looked down at her lap to hide her evil grin, "-five years at the very least." In the remaining few minutes Caitlin talked about the kinds of cats and dogs she found cutest.

Another whistle blast and the next person in the chair opposite Caitlin was filled by a more jolly and non-judgmental person. "Hi! Pleased to meet you! I'm Casper!"

Charmed by his easy effusive nature, Caitlin took the offered hand and didn't even flinch as Casper gave it a smacking kiss. "Hello, I'm Caitlin. What brings you here?" Expecting a generic sort of response, Caitlin was astounded with Casper's response.

"Court mandated therapy!"

"Excuse me?"

"Just kidding! Actually, my mother signed me up - you'll love her!" Casper leaned over the table, taking out his wallet and triumphantly whipping out several photos. "This is my most favourite shot, she's wearing a white bikini but she's totally rocking it!"

"Wow. She is." Caitlin eyed the clock and prayed.

* * *

"I'm Caitlin."

"Sergei." Sergei narrowed his eyes and stared at Caitlin. He casually looked around the room, hunched forward a bit and admitted, "I need green card. I have bribe and set of rings, very nice, yes?"

"No." Caitlin shook her head. "I have this funny idea about marrying for love."

"Bah! Love is luxury and bribe is cases of best Russian vodka."

"Still no."

"Your loss."

They spent the rest of the time looking at anything but each other and determined not to talk.

* * *

"Hey, I'm Caitlin; a doctor and in my free time I like to solve crime."

"Dude! That's awesome! Like Scooby Doo?" The bleached blond dude now sitting opposite Caitlin stopped slouching and scratched his head. "Like, wow!"

"Yup. I'm part of an elite crime-solving team."

"Like, wowsers, that's seriously cool, man!" Shaking his head and realizing he should introduce himself, the speed dater smiled. "I'm Roger and my story isn't anywhere as cool as yours. I'm the comptroller for Central City but I've only just moved here. I see you're way out of my league!"

"I don't know what to say to that." Caitlin felt conflicted; she'd started this lie to amuse herself but Roger seemed too nice to keep fooling. "Comptroller sounds like an important job, tell me about it?"

Proving the cover of a book could be misleading and to her despair, Roger filled Caitlin in on his massively boring and paperwork driven job. The bell rang and Roger moved to the next table and Caitlin began to wish a meta human would show up and begin destroying the city.

* * *

Several more terrible potential matches later the final bell rang and Caitlin hurried to stand, throwing her purse over her shoulder and making for the exit. Needing a drink to regain her mental health Caitlin weighed her options. She could grab a coffee and unwind, indulge in a detox smoothie, drink herself into a stupor at home or exercise her elbow at a bar. There was a little wine bar conveniently across the road. And a familiar black-clothed man wearing a ball cap that did nothing to disguise his determined habitual swagger - yanking open the door of the bar and storming inside.

Decision made, Caitlin smoothed her outfit and strolled to her destination, making a show of surprise at noticing Harry bellied up to the bar and asking if he'd mind her joining him.

"I don't know if I'll be very good company. I've had the most terrible blind date." Harry frowned and accepted his double whiskey, raising it in a salute to Caitlin. "Can I get you something?"

"I'll have the same." Caitlin smiled at the bartender and nodded. "Start a tab."

"I said I'd pay."

Harry's scowl was mild and Caitlin knew he wasn't actually angry. "I can pay my own way and I'm pretty quite accomplished at drinking. Can you afford to get me drunk?" Right after those words left her mouth Caitlin bit her lips and shrugged. "You know what I mean."

"I don't think I do." Harry held out his glass and clinked it with Caitlin's just arrived drink. "Here's to finding out."

After a fortifying sip of throat burning alcohol Caitlin blinked back tears. "Suh-smooth."

"It doesn't get any better. But why are you here at a place like this?"

"My sad story tops yours." Caitlin giggled and immediately felt self-conscious. In a gruffer tone she added, "Not one terrible blind date but a whole hour of heinous mini blind dates - and all were unmitigated disasters."

"Like one of those organized events?"

"Mmm mm." Caitlin felt a flutter deep in her stomach just from Harry's quizzical expression. When he tilted his head, knitting his brows in confusion, her pulse leapt.

"I would never have thought you'd need to subject yourself to a speed-dating scheme to find romance." Harry stared into Caitlin's eyes. "You're the most exceptional person I've met on this earth."

"Thanks. I haven't heard that from anyone except for -" Caitlin lost confidence and mumbled the concluding word to her sentence, "-Ronnie." Perturbed that she may have made Harry uncomfortable, Caitlin took another gulp of her drink and swivelled on her barstool to face away. "And a few choice supremely evil villains." She scoffed, "What am I doing to attract all the sociopaths?"

"It says more about the men drawn to you than you yourself." Harry slid off his stool and moved to face Caitlin, stopping her from turning with a hand on her elbow. "Don't worry about the men not worthy of your affections - keep being you. I know it gives me hope."

"What? Why does that sound like a compliment?" Caitlin chose to blame her lowering inhibitions on the whiskey she'd drunk. Now there was a thin dose of hope sloshing in her stomach doing battle with that whiskey. "Am I more than just a smart co-worker?"

"Brilliant. You're brilliant." Harry let go of Caitlin's elbow with a rueful smile and reclaimed his stool - missing the lovelorn look on her beautiful face. "You can do better than some random stranger. What I need to know is -" He quirked one eyebrow, "-what crazy bastard convinced you to join a speed dating event?"

"Iris."

To Harry's credit, he didn't hurry to make an unconvincing apology - he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and then laughed. "No matter what I say now, I'm gonna come off as a jerk, huh?"

"Not really. Iris did kinda blackmail me into the event, so that's a qualifying bastard sort of move."

"If I agree, promise not to repeat that to Iris or Barry?"

"Deal." Caitlin winked and thrust out her hand for an impromptu handshake; Harry's hand was warm and strong. Comforting. "Can I tell Ralph?" Just as she'd wanted, Harry rolled his eyes and recoiled. "Just kidding."Caitlin raised her brow and smirked.

"I should damn well hope so! Disney can't keep a secret for love nor money!"

"So what's it worth to you?" Caitlin couldn't help but tease. "What am I bid to keep your words from Iris?"

"How about another round? Or have you eaten?"

"Food sounds nice."

Caitlin's smile made Harry much happier. He'd been about to signal the bartender for another round and so let his arm drop. "There's a nice little Italian place down this street. It's a little early for dinner but I'm sure we'd be able to get a table."

"Fantastic." Caitlin had her head down as she searched the bottom of her purse for her wallet.

Harry tossed down several bills on the bar and lightly touched her arm. "You can buy me a drink next time."

"Sounds like a da-, um, plan." Hoping her choice of words wouldn't spook Harry, Caitlin drained her whiskey and slid off her stool. "I adore Italian food."

"Debateable. You also adore frozen pizza pockets." Harry grinned to soften the sting of his words. "But I have my own bad food habits, don't I?" He held out his arm to escort Caitlin.

Caitlin rested her hand on his arm and riposted, "Eating Big Belly Burgers is a death wish, not a bad food habit." It was a good thing Harry was such a gentleman - that whiskey had been potent and her feet were unsteady. Or was it merely being close to Harry?

* * *

Tiny and cozy with dim lighting, the restaurant was decorated with burnished wood, chequered tablecloths and lots of black and white photos on the walls. The host introduced himself as Salvatore, led them immediately to a table, slid two menus on the table, lit the wicker wrapped wine-bottle candle holder and promised to send a waiter to take their order, 'pronto.'

"Everything looks good." Caitlin raised her menu to hide her blush. Of all the comments to lead with, inane food talk had won. Gah. "Ooh, they've got their own version of a pizza pocket."

Harry tapped Caitlin's menu and pulled it lower. "Don't let the chef hear you say such blasphemous things!" He laughed and Caitlin laughed too.

"Point taken!"

"Signore, signora." The waiter chose that moment to arrive. "Bella notte, si? I'm Carlos, tonight we offer the lover's special; a shared appetizer, two mains, one bottle of wine and a shared dessert." He held out an ornate cardboard menu and deposited it on the table, pointing at the available choices. "Selezioni qui."

"Suona bene, dacci un minuto?"

Harry nodded as Caitlin spoke. His Italian was rusty but Caitlin's sounded perfetto, flawless. Carlos nodded and smiled as he left them to decide their meal.

"Hope you don't mind?" Caitlin sounded unsure. "We don't have to -"

"Oh, but we should." Harry picked up the special menu and looked at the wines listed. "Do you want to choose from red or white wine?"

"I like to decide depending on my main course."

Harry nodded and handed it off to Caitlin. "Me too usually, but every now and again I like to go against convention."

"You're funny." Caitlin took a closer look at the wine list. "We have a giant choice of house red or house white."

Enjoying the look of ire on Caitlin's face, Harry chuckled. "Sorry, not sorry. I couldn't pass up that opportunity."

"Well, the lack of wide choices narrows it down pretty good."

"And it's not like we have to both avoid or embrace the garlic."

Caitlin turned her face to examine the art on the far right wall. She'd immediately thought about kissing and needed to hide her blush. "Yeah…But is it Italian food without garlic?" Harry laughed and she relaxed, brave enough to look at her dining companion and smile.

"I say damn the torpedoes and indulge in all the garlic we want." Harry dropped his menu, more interested in looking at his companion.

"Then let's share the garlic clams in white wine sauce?"

"Hells yeah, and I'm gonna order the garlic shrimp too, might even get extra garlic bread to sop the juices."

"I lo-like the way you think." Caitlin kept her eyes fixed on the menu. "I'm leaning towards the sausage and peppers medley served with pasta in a garlic sauce."

"Most excellent." Harry propped an elbow on the table and lifted one elegant brow. "So do we want the house red or white?"

"I'm in the mood for both." Caitlin shook her head. "I'm not only thirsty, but I'm also drinking to drown my blind date blues!"

"Me too, though I only had the one terrible date." Harry shrugged and sighed. "D'you want to hear about it?"

"If you're offering of your own free will, yes." Caitlin reached over and patted Harry's arm. "But if this is Grodd pretending, I'll give it a miss."

Carlos the intrepid waiter returned to their table and held aloft his order pad, asking, "Pronto?"

Caitlin smiled widely at Carlos and launched into both of their food requests, adding the extra bottle of wine and then pausing - the dessert hadn't been agreed upon. Deciding to please herself, Caitlin asked for tiramisu and hoped Harry wouldn't mind.

Once they were alone again - relatively - Harry rested his elbow on the table and propped his chin in his hand. "I'd like to share my sad, sad story. And don't worry, Grodd has nothing to do with why I'm sharing."

"I was only joking."

"Yeah, yeah. I've been trying to get over some unrequited feelings. At a particularly low moment, I agreed to a blind date. There's lots of fish in the sea and I was thinking this unknown person might be enough to distract me." Harry lowered his voice and almost hissed his next words. "I was wrong."

"About?" Caitlin bit her lips and frowned. "I gather from your lead-in the date went south. You didn't hit it off with this random person. What I meant was, are you wrong about needing to get over this first person you're presumably infatuated with or do you just need a more suitable partner to get over those feelings?"

"You've got me dead to rights." Harry smiled, lightly thumping over his heart. "Fantastically clever and special - you have impeccable instincts."

"You're gonna make me blush!" Caitlin played with her water glass, distracting herself from Harry's compliment, stopping as Carlos, with two bottles of wine (one red and one white) set them down and added more wine glasses to the table, promising to bring water and the first course soon.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Harry took hold of the house white and poured healthy measures into their glasses. "If my dream woman felt a quarter of the interest in me as I feel for her, I'd die happy right now."

"Don't say that! Harry, that's several kinds of stupid!" Caitlin decided to blame the double whiskey from the previous bar for her emotional words. "Any woman who can't appreciate you is an idiot."

"Oh, I know she appreciates me." Harry drank a goodly amount of wine and set his glass down. "She's kind to everyone and that's part of her charm."

"Still." Caitlin didn't know where else she was going with her ideas, but she wanted to bolster Harry's confidence. "You're smart, attractive and brilliant."

"Is it too obvious if I say how kind that was of you to say?"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it." Harry topped up his glass. "I'm thinking I might tell my crush how I feel."

Two parts sad and one part supportive, Caitlin did her best to smile. "You should! Whatever makes you happy."

"We'll see." Harry leaned back, a contemplative look on his face.

The waiter presented their appetizer with a flourish, saying, "Buon appetito."

"It looks and smells amazing!" Caitlin scooped up a few mussels onto her plate and reached for a piece of garlic bread to sop the juices. "I'll deny it if you tell the team, but this just might be better than a frozen pizza pocket."

"I must be dreaming." Harry watched Caitlin eat with enjoyment, only moving to sample the food once she pointedly stared at him. They demolished the appetizer and the rest of the white house wine. Conversation was unhurried and meandering. By unspoken mutual consent, they avoided talking further about blind dates and instead talked about food, wine, and leisure. With the main course, they drank the red and after their plates were cleared Carlos promised to bring dessert, they ordered coffee with Bailey's.

Stomach full, operating on a comforting alcohol cloud, Caitlin invited Harry to her apartment. "Share a ride to my place? We didn't talk about your blind date after we started eating - and I want to do my best as a friend to you."

Caitlin didn't quite understand why Harry frowned, but it was gone as fast as it had appeared. He was nothing but charming and helpful as they negotiated paying and exiting the restaurant after calling an Uber. Together they waited and swayed from the effects of the wine; but when Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Caitlin relaxed into his hold.

The Uber ride was a cheerful affair. Their driver made carefree conversation, talking about his favourite restaurants and different cuisines, never noticing or not caring his passengers were giving shorter and shorter answers. Arriving at Caitlin's apartment building, Harry and Caitlin took the elevator in silence.

It was a short walk to her door and Caitlin dug in her purse pretending to search for her keys - the whole time knowing they were secured on a carabiner. This was just a ploy to try to regain her wits - wits near destroyed by the intoxication of Harry's presence.

In vino veritas; as true now as ever, being drunk let down more than one social barrier. Caitlin admitted to herself that she liked Harry - liked him a hell of a lot and was more than a little jealous of the mystery woman he was trying to get over. Um, no. He'd said he might actually tell that woman he was digging her. She was hella jealous. Caitlin had to muffle the highly inappropriate derisive laughter that threatened to erupt so she grit her teeth.

"One minute!" Despite her level of drunkenness, Caitlin flourished her keys and then stabbed the correct one into her lock. Twist, turn, open. "Make yourself at home."

Harry followed his hostess, closing the door and locking it behind them. "How about something to sober up? Coffee?"

Without turning around Caitlin shook her head. "You know as well as I do we'll still be drunk, only a bit more awake feeling. Let's have…" Caitlin clapped her hands and ran off to her collection of alcohol in a hallway closet. She brandished a dusty bottle and pressed it into Harry's hands. "Whiskey!" She dashed off again, now to her kitchen.

"You sure?" Harry caught himself looking and loving looking at Caitlin's backside. He forced his attention to the bottle, examining the label. "This is special looking."

"Are you saying you think I'm a lightweight?" Caitlin came back into her living room with two glasses, each holding one giant ice cube. "See these?" She shook her hands, rattling the glasses. "Best way to enjoy whiskey." Dropping onto the couch she looked up at Harry who was still standing, an uncertain look on his face. "I won't bite, now, sit!"

Harry obediently sat and opened the whiskey. Pouring a single shot into each glass over the ice, capped the bottle and set it off to the side; planning on insisting on coffee or water after. "So, you must be tired. I know I had a long day…" He picked up his drink and flinched - Caitlin had scooted closer to his side and was now gazing at him over the top of her own drink. "I should get going, yes?"

"Already? Nope." Caitlin raised her glass and hit it against Harry's. "Cheers. You're not leaving until I do my best as your friend and listen to your terrible blind date story."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to. I want to, Harry."

"And I commend you for that Snow, but you're giving me sympathy I don't deserve." Harry tasted the whiskey and then drained it in one gulp, setting down the empty glass with a thump. He reached over and took Caitlin's glass, his eyes locked on hers and finished that too, putting it down with an even bigger thump. "We don't always get what we want and I've had that lesson taught to me over and over."

"Life is both wonderful and terrible in turns. Without the dark, we have nothing to measure the light against." Caitlin raised her chin and met Harry's glare with one of her own. "I don't know why you're getting angry. You're not the only person to have their expected and desired life path torn to shreds!"

"You're right and I'm sorry for that and sorry for what I might do." Harry rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Thanks for the drink, I ought to go."

Caitlin gave him a level stare and took hold of the whiskey bottle, pouring herself a very generous double. "Then go. You'd better confess to your crush or you'll never be able to move forward."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Oh, even if I don't know who we're talking about, I do understand you're being a coward." Caitlin sipped her drink and savoured the burn. "Harry. You withhold so much of what you feel - never showing or sharing even the simplest of things. How long did you hide having Jesse from the team?"

"My daughter isn't up for debate." Harry couldn't stop his brows from furrowing, or his mouth from fiercely frowning; he grabbed the whiskey and filled his glass. "There were extenuating circumstances for that anyway; she knows I love her. There's so much of my life I've given up for her, I'm not going to discuss that, no matter how much I care about you, Caitlin."

"That's progress." Caitlin lifted her feet and turned, holding her drink and pressing her back into the corner of the couch. "So why don't you want my ear and shoulder?"

"To listen to my problems and lean on you?"

"I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"You really have no idea what you're asking." Harry plucked the drink from Caitlin's grip and set it down along with his. "You need to tell me to leave and keep my issues to myself."

"No. Not without some kind of explanation."

Caitlin's confused expression made inroads into Harry's heart and he wanted - no, needed to give voice to his innermost wishes. "I'm pretty shit at explanations."

Caitlin shivered - this was a new look on Harry's face… He'd always had some kind of determination; but this was a bit wild, confident and unashamed. This was the look of a man who'd reached the end of his tether and was going to please himself, no matter the outcome. Knowing she was putting flame to the match, Caitlin scoffed, "Liar."

"Maybe I don't trust words right now." Harry shrugged. "It brings to mind a prosaic phrase…"

Together Harry and Caitlin quoted, "Actions speak louder than words." They stared at each other in an endless moment.

"What action would you take without reprisal?" Caitlin tilted her head with her question; her eyes fathomless pools. "If you knew you'd be forgiven, given a free pass, what would you do?"

"Is this a free pass?" Harry kept his blue eyes locked on Caitlin's brown eyes. "Or another cosmic joke at my expense?"

"I could ask the same, but I won't - because I'm tired of denying how I feel." Caitlin let out a long shuddering breath. "I was measuring every speed dater against you, Harry. I'll be fine once you tell me there's no chance for us - so put me out of my misery. Say the words so I can get over you."

"Are you crazy?!"

"I might be - deluded and delusional."

"NO." Harry cupped Caitlin's chin. "Are you telling me you feel something for me?"

"Yes." Caitlin blinked, tears slowly trickling from the corners of her eyes. "Tell me it's wasted because you're into someone else. I get it." Caitlin turned her face away and closed her eyes. "Leave. Go and confess to that other person. I wish you well." Her hands curled into two small fists, her nails digging into her flesh. "G-good luck."

"Look at me," Harry repeated himself until Caitlin unwillingly opened her eyes and turned to face him. "Today might be my luckiest day on this Earth."

"Because I gave you the courage to go and tell your crush how you feel?"

"I'm going to show her so she knows without a single damn doubt."

"That's -"

Harry swooped in and silenced Caitlin with a demanding kiss; delving one hand into her hair, pressing the back of her skull and the other lightly touched between her shoulder blades.

Harry pulled back, his blue eyes a simmering cauldron of azure desire. "That's what I wanted to tell you, Caitlin. You are the person I can't get over, the person I want in my life, the person I -"

Caitlin threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him with just as much passion and fervour as Harry had given. She broke their lip-lock and winked. "I fear I might have a few doubts left. You'd better kiss me some more."

Harry smirked. "Actions do speak louder than words." And he proved it...repeatedly, all night.


End file.
